


Sasanquas

by EmeliaK



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, a short whirlwind fable on tempting fate, and not enough to count as inverse hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeliaK/pseuds/EmeliaK
Summary: Stop saying it, Moca, I'm warning you.(Aoba Moca eats her words.)
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Sasanquas

**Author's Note:**

> (G. One swear. Have fun!)

"Can you eat sasanquas?" Moca pipes up.  
  
A hush descends over the room, peppered by a bunch of awkward false starts and groaning.  
  
"Moca, why do you insist on eating everything dear to us?" Tsugumi says, biting the silence off right there.  
  
The panel agrees. Ran in particular agrees. "Moca, you're not eating sasanquas."  
  
"You don't know you can't!"  
  
"Tea. Oil. Nothing with the raw fucking flower, Moca."  
  
"Fiiiine." Moca huffs. Gives up. Nobody in the room is convinced she's given up.

Two hours of practice elapse before she tries -  
  
"So. You cultivate sasanquas, right, Ran? Since you had the display and--"  
  
\- again.  
  
"You're not asking this again."  
  
"Fact of the matter iiiis, Ran, I am." She is.  
  
"This isn't something I will ever let you ask again," Ran adds. Behind her, the drummer nods, the bassist nods, the keyboardist is behind her score sheets but nods anyway.  
  
"Okay. Okay, okay, tough crowd, Moca sees. I got it. I'll bring better material next time. Real flowery stuff." The joke is great. The joke is the best she's ever made.  
  
She's not getting any looks that tell her it's the best she's ever made.  
  
"Fine. That won't be part of my material."

Signing out at the reception desk, she tries -  
  
"Marina, you know sasanquas?"  
  
\- yet again -  
  
"Marina, you don't know sasanquas. Trust me. Don't reply to Moca."  
  
\- and Ran cuts in on this swift as a thorn on a rose.  
  
"I... I don't, Moca, sorry. Hahaha."  
  
"Doctored response, something tells me. Where's the commission, Ran? We need Tsukishima Broadcasting free of all oppression."  
  
Ran grabs Moca's face, mushes her cheeks, unmushes her cheeks, pushes her into Tomoe's arms, Tomoe lifts her up and spins her around into the centre of the lobby, places her down, pushes her into Tsugumi and Himari, and they haul her by one arm each out into the courtyard, never to be seen again.

Family restaurant. The ceiling fan - Himari to this day still hasn't noticed the ceiling fan and nobody's gonna point it out to her because they all have bets on when she'll finally realise one day - spins on and on, and Tomoe's drink spins on and on, and by her grip Tomoe's drink's straw spins on and on, and finally -  
  
"Okay. Ran. Where did you get your sa--"  
  
\- Tomoe launches her palm straight at Moca's mouth and muffles her subsequent cries and doesn't let go.  
  
Tomoe looks to her side.  
  
To her side is Ran.  
  
To her side, Tomoe asks, "She got the goods yet?"  
  
"Two minutes. Just hold her for two minutes," comes the cold, uninflected reply.  
  
"I don't think Moca can hold her breath for two minutes."  
  
"Moca." Ran's gaze moves into Moca's pearly teal-sky-aquamarine-cyan-sapphires. Bottomless, labyrinthian eyes, taking the gaze wholeheartedly, betraying only a modest hint of panic that their owner is about to choke to death.  
  
"Moca. Listen carefully. Blink once for no, and seven times for yes. Do you understand?"  
  
Who wrote this script? Tsugu had to have done. That wicked girl. So good, she was. Where'd she go so wrong? Surely, 'twas not by Moca's influence.  
  
Seven whole times. Onetwothreefourfive... six, seven.  
  
"Do you remember how to breathe through your nose?"  
  
Somehow, Moca's basic reflexes never developed that far. She blinks in surprise and sucks in a sudden long breath, constricted by how close Tomoe's hand is to wholly blocking off that crucial opening at the bottom of her nasal passages as well.  
  
"Once? Uh... did Himari say what to do if Moca blinked no?"  
  
Himari!?  
  
"I guess none of us thought about Moca making the funny answer. Kind of shortsighted of us, really! Hahahaha. Maybe we should hit her on the head?"  
  
She didn't even do it on purpose! Oh, please, god, let the door just now be Tsugumi on her way back in from taking a photo of the sunset. Yes! Yes, it is! That's her voice! Nobody else apologises to the person at the counter for stepping out and then back in so frenetically for just picking up a flower to show her friend!  
  
What?  
  
Wait, most of this auditory information -  
  
"Sorry for the wait, guys! Wait, huh? Where's Himari?"  
  
\- is actually very alarming -  
  
"Bathroom," Ran replies.  
  
\- and Moca wants out, and Tomoe's grip on Moca's mouth and jaw and lifespan loosens and Moca throws herself back deep into her seat in a kingdom far, far from where Tomoe can reach.  
  
"Aww. Um, should we do it anyway?"  
  
"Are you forcefeeding me a flower!?" Moca yells, loudly enough for staff to intervene.  
  
And they're not intervening! Wow, jeez, this must be an everyday occurrence with the unruly teenagers that never stock their booths because whenever Afterglow drop by it's always half-empty and they sit in the empty half!  
  
Doomstress Hazawa comes into view, waving a branch with a single sasanqua flower and a modest share of leaves.  
  
"I think we should do it anyway." Ran, an aye.  
  
"I totally think we should do it anyway. Himari might start crying and change her mind - and then she'll try and stop us, and I'm not lettin' _that_ happen, Moca!" Tomoe, an aye, receives the branch right out of Tsugumi's hand - an exchange flying over Moca's head - and passes it to Ran, and Moca suddenly realises that as soon as Tsugu retakes her place at the booth, Moca is trapped in the corner.  
  
So the moment Tsugumi sits down, she attempts the dastardly plan of sliding under. Wait, wait, no, wait. Mistake. Mistake! Tomoe leglock! Tomoe leglock! Now she's _being_ slid under! Moca clings onto the table for dear life, because there's no proof the moment she disappears all the way under that Tomoe's share of the Udagawa-subjugated death hell realm isn't going to swallow her whole -  
  
Tsugumi grabs her hands. Blessed be thy name, Hazawa!  
  
Tsugumi grabs her hands too hard, yanks them far up off the table and pulls Moca's upper body straight as a plank, bringing her head firmly against the rest. Grip strength, Tsugu! Does taking teacups and cake platters around really do this to your arms!?  
  
Ran pops up beside Moca from underneath the table. "Open wide."  
  
What's the funniest thing to do here, Moca immediately wonders? Scratch your instinctive programming and keep shut until you can control yourself enough to navigate the situation, her reason reasons. Open your mouth and try and lick her hand when it gets near enough, her hilarity centre counters.  
  
Okay, obvious choice. "Aaaahh."  
  
Nestled comfortably, Ran smiles, and then dangles the branch directly downwards towards Moca's mouth, her hand safe as safe could be. On the converse, Moca is now going to end up directly licking the pollen right off this sasanqua if she doesn't -  
  
"Guys, I'm - jeez, you already started! Hold on, I gotta take a picture of this!"  
  
\- Moca's mouth remains open just a fraction of a fraction short of too long, and the flower kind of brushes up against her puckered lips like a weird kiss to all that friendship means to them, including Himari, who is finally here and all for witnessing a landmark moment in Afterglow's eternally blazing span. So much for crying, huh?!  
  
"Moca." Ran's voice blazes too, a roar in a mutter's clothing, breathy shiverflame up against her ear. Ran's voice has said so many things to her over the years,  
  
"Moca. Open up or I'll make you open up." and Moca has to admit this is not the worst of them by far.  
  
"Okay, I'm in position! Lock and load!" Please, don't say that in English, Hii-chan, you're going to ruin the occasion.  
  
Here goes. For just one moment, Moca, forget sense like you've never forgotten before.  
  
Moca opens wide, throws her head up, and chomps -

* * *

"And?"  
  
"Awful. Absolutely awful."  
  
Lisa unlocks the door to her house, and beckons Moca in.  
  
"Aww. Not crunchy and leafy?"  
  
"Geez, Lis, I didn't eat the entire branch..."  
  
"Ahaha. Need to wash your mouth out still?"  
  
Lisa slips on a gift pair of bunny slippers, and Moca resists spitting on the ground, but makes the noise of it.  
  
"Message received, Planet Moca. C'mon, you know where the bathroom is. Go steal some of my mouthwash. I'll make you something to drink after we hug the trauma out of you."  
  
"Over and out, Mission Control Imai..." And there she goes.  
  
Lisa swings around into her living room and jumps into the couch, rolls over and brings her phone out above her head. Ooh, what's this photo? Could it be?  
  
She snorts. Then giggles. Himari pressed the button just in time to catch most of the flower making its way into Moca's mouth, and the expression on her face is slightly unsharpened by the motion, but looks _divine_. So many primal emotions, many fleetingly rare for Moca, mashed up in an instantaneous scowl.  
  
Lisa replies with her thanks, a chalkboard thumbs-up stamp, and switches to her camera to snap a photo of a quick punchline in return.  
  
She hops up for the kitchen.  
  
Roselia's name was a marriage of two blossoms - the rose, and the camellia. Gifted along with the bunny slippers for some reason, the tiny tub of rose tea ran out a couple of days ago, but - to Lisa's surprise that they counted as camellias in a way -

\- the premium box of spring sasanqua buds should still be there somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> In the Imai household bathroom, Moca sweats and tries to guess which bottle of mouthwash is Lisa's.
> 
> (heya! the latest Afterglow event was fulfilling and everything is finally good again in a post-Tsunagu, Soramoyou world. here's to the roads, the skies, and the humble sasanqua)
> 
> "Want the TV on, Moca?"  
"Sure. Doesn't hurt to have in-hug entertainment. What were you thinkin' of makin' to drink?"


End file.
